A Letter To My Love
by WhereverUAre
Summary: Morgana is leaving but she has so much to tell Arthur first.  ntains Sexual Abuse  not rape .


Sunlight flooded into the room through the windows and fell into the prince's face through the curtain's of his four poster bed when he woke up. Grimacing at the sunlight and everything at the room as if they disturbed his much needed sleep Arthur pushed himself up to rest his back against his head board when he noticed a scroll of paper under the pillow next to him.

Great, an early morning and some pre breakfast reading! He thought as he unwound the scroll to see the familiar elegant penmanship of his adopted sister. After years of studying together, he could identify her handwriting anywhere in the world.

What on earth..?

Dear Arthur,

There are so many things that are left unsaid between us and I want to clear them out once and for all.

When I first came to Camelot after the untimely demise of my father you were my only friend. You were constantly there to support me. We spent so much time practicing our sword fighting and reading up to become the rulers Camelot deserved .

When my nightmares took a turn for the worse, I couldn't sleep for three days in a row because I was too scared. You were the first to notice my distress and once again you strived to make me feel better. I still have the flowers you gave me, their petals now yellow and in between old books.

I miss the times when you could take away all my problems with a bunch of flowers. I wish things were still so simple.

You grew apart from me. You were too busy with your knighthood and duties and I had no one left to count on.

When Sir Gwalior visited Camelot last year, he charmed me out of my senses. He was handsome, courteous and humorous. He made me laugh and took my worried off my mind. You were so jealous it gave me such joy. One day when you took off for a hunting trip I went riding with him. We stopped by a waterfall when events took a horrible turn for the worse.

What I imagined to be a ride with a friend was mistaken as an advance to the knight. He cornered me against a tree and kissed me with bruising force. I tried to push him off but he was too carried away by his passion. He tore a sleeve off my dress leaving my shoulder bare as he continued to exploit me. After a while he realized that my struggles were actually protest and not passion. He seemed confused and remorseful at first but when he realized I was in love with someone else he was furious. He hit me across the face and abused me with greater force. My shoulders were bleeding from where he bit me like an animal and my skirt was ripped where he ran his callous hands against my legs. The forest was filled with my screams before he began to rip my corset off of me.

But you saved me that day. You pulled him off me and beheaded him where he stood. You were never the same around me again.

You then saved Modred because I asked you too. But after that you left me out of your life.

I was so alone I thought I would go mad .In this time I realized something that changed my life. I tried to tell you but I guess I never found the right movement.

The dreams I had were so real and jarring because they were visions. I am a seer.

I have magic Arthur .

Startling? Tell me about it.

But not as startled as I was when you watched while Uther raised his hand on me when I stood up against his judgment about Modred . I thought that no matter how far apart we grew, you would always care for me. Guess I was wrong.

I remember so vividly when I escaped from the bandits, in my underclothes, hurt bleeding and scared. Your first words were "Where's Gwen?"

When my room caught on fire I was in the ante chamber when Uther was examining the room. You were more concerned about Gwen's reputation than my life.

And time and time again, I watched as you sidelined me till I was sure that I no longer held a place in your heart.

You were one of the things that tied me to Camelot, Arthur. But now I'm free of that bond as are you.

I have magic Arthur.

Powers beyond what you can imagine. Even in my sleep my magic leaves me all seeing. I cannot keep such powers a secret. And I fear that if I remain here any longer I wont be able to contain these powers for much longer. I cannot not use them. It causes me too much pain. And if Uther finds about them.. He will not think twice before burning me on a pyre . And there will be nothing you can or will want to do then.

I have no happiness here. These walls suffocate me and I'm lonely. I fear that I have stopped living like I want to for too long. If I stay here, im afraid I will go mad and do terrible things. My visions have shown me terrible possibilities Arthur. And I have no desire to watch them come true.

There is one more thing I wish to tell you.

I tried to kill myself once. I drank too much of the sleeping potions that Gaius supplies me with. But Merlin realized what I had done when he came by to collect the bottle. He induced a stomach sickness with another potion and made me vomit the draught. He threw buckets of water over my head till I was awake again. the poor boy was so shocked but he rose upto the situation admirably. He made me to swear not to try to do that again. I made him swear to not tell anyone and convinced him that it was a mistake.

I don't want to die, Arthur. I don't want to live in fear anymore. I want to be happy. So im doing the only thing I can Arthur. Im leaving. And I need you to do one thing for me. For all the time we spent together and what we used to mean to each other.

Don't try to find me. Ill be fine and happy.

Good bye my prince,

Morgana.

Arthur stared at the paper in his hands that hurt him more than any weapon or spell. She left Camelot. She had left him…

AN: one shot! If you can think of a way where I can bring Arthur and Morgana reconcile, PM :D

Thanks and leave a review


End file.
